Fall From Grace
by DiTab1
Summary: The boys are working a job when they come across a problem they never expected.  Now, they have to finish the job and find the answers to a brand new puzzle.  R&R appreciated as always!  Enjoy!  Not Slash or Wincest
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: The boys are working a job when they come across a problem they never expected. R&R Always Welcome! **

**Disclaimer: Don't own 'em though I dream every night of a day when I will! ;)**

I opened my eyes slowly only to find myself confronted with two deep emerald pools staring back at me. I could sense concern in that gaze and that concern gave me pause. Was there a reason that someone should be so worried about me? I blinked, trying to sort out the thoughts that were flickering through my mind.

"Hey…you're awake…good. You're safe now. Just stay still 'till I have a chance to see how badly you're hurt, ok?" The voice that went with those eyes was soothing in its confidence. Something about this man made me want to obey without question. That wasn't really like me…was it? Hurt? Was I hurt? How did that happen?

I hesitantly nodded my reply as I once again tried to sort out my situation. Slowly I turned my head and took in my surroundings. I was in a room of what appeared to be an abandoned house. I assumed it was abandoned by the amount of dust and debris that littered the floor. I could see the odd shapes that indicated random pieces of furniture left behind and now covered with mildewed sheets. Nothing looked familiar. I had no idea where this place was.

While my eyes wandered around the room I was vaguely aware of the gentle prodding of strong hands along my scalp. Occasionally one of the touches would elicit a wince or involuntary groan of pain. Each sign of injury brought a soft apology and an answering wince from my pseudo-physician. I watched the intensity of his gaze as it traveled, along with those searching hands, to my arms.

He slowly moved first my right and then my left arm, wrist and then hand. As he slowly flexed my right wrist I couldn't stop the yelp of pain that the movement provoked. "Damn, I'm sorry. I think the wrist is broken. Sammy? Can you find me something to splint her wrist with?" I heard the affirmative answer coming from somewhere behind me and realized only then that we were not alone in the room.

"Who are you?" I asked, hearing the roughness of my own voice and feeling the parched dryness of my throat as it worked to produce sound.

"My name is Dean and that guy over there is my brother Sam." He answered automatically, never stopping his examination. His hands had moved down to my legs and I tilted my head to see what he was doing. It was then that the room began to spin. I didn't have time to warn him as I quickly turned my head to the side and dry heaved. Thankfully it appeared as if my stomach was empty already.

"Whoa…slow down there. I'm pretty sure you have a concussion so you probably want to take those movements a bit more slowly."

I started to nod my agreement and the room began to shift again before I realized my mistake. Abruptly I stopped and waited for the dizziness and nausea to pass. Once I felt steady enough I took a closer look at the man who was, even now, binding my wrist with pieces of his torn T-Shirt and what looked like slats of wood from an old couch.

"You're bleeding." There was blood slowly trickling down the left side of his face. It seemed to be coming from somewhere higher up, hidden by his spiky blond hair. Seeing it, I fought the sudden urge to touch that hair…it looked so soft… I pulled my eyes back to his face, trying to push the thought out of my mind. It must be the concussion.

"That? That's nothing. Just a scratch. It'll stop in a minute. Scalp wounds just bleed a lot. They always look worse than they really are. Don't worry." He smiled reassuringly and once again I found myself soothed by his voice. What the hell was wrong with me? Do I usually get this loopy over a cute guy? That's when it finally hit me…I didn't know the answer to that question. In fact, I didn't know the answer to a lot of questions. Like, what was my name? What was I doing here? Who were these guys?

I could feel the panic start to rise in my chest as I searched for any memory prior to opening my eyes in this house. There was nothing. It was all blank. Before I could stop myself I felt my heart begin to race and my breathing speed up. I was hyperventilating. I knew that but I couldn't seem to stop it.

"Hey…calm down. Come on. Work with me here. Deep breaths. I'm not gonna hurt you. It's ok. Breathe with me. In… and out…" His tone was calming and as he demonstrated by taking long deep breaths I found myself mimicking him. Slowly, my breathing came back under my control.

"That's it… better. Keep breathing. Now, can you tell me your name?" He looked expectantly at me and I hesitated. Did I know him? Was he checking to see if my concussion was worse than he thought or did he really not know me and needed me to tell him my name?

"Don't you know it?" I hoped he would provide the missing detail. Maybe if he said my name the rest would fall into place. I found myself holding my breath as I waited for his answer.

"Emm…no… why? Have we met before?" Now it was his turn to look confused. I could tell he was trying to take a closer look at me but the dim lighting wasn't helping.

"I don't know." There, that seemed like a simple enough answer. When all else fails, stick with the truth. I realized that sometime during the examination his brother had come back. My eyes flickered to him to see if I recognized him. He was younger than Dean. Tall with shaggy hair. He was too far away for me to make out the color of his eyes in this lighting but close enough that I was able to ascertain that I had no more memory of him than I did of his brother.

"You don't know if we've met before?" The question brought my gaze back to those green eyes. Surely I'd remember those eyes, wouldn't I? Had we met before? Maybe we had, that would explain why I felt so instantly comfortable with this man touching me…running his hands over my body… whoa, slow down there girl, he was just checking for injuries. God, I sure hoped it was the concussion that was making me think like this.

"Yes…No… I mean… I don't know. I don't know anything. I don't know who you are and…I don't know who I am… What's wrong with me? Why can't I remember my own name?" I could hear the panic slipping back into my voice but was helpless to stop it. More than that, I didn't want to stop it… I secretly hoped that he would pick up on it and wrap his arms around me, comfort me and make me believe that all this was going to just go away and everything would be fine.

I watched him share a quick glance with his brother before turning back to me. The closeness of their relationship was evident in that glance. It was as if they had had a whole conversation in that one look. I saw Sam stand up out of the corner of my eye and begin to gather some items from the floor.

"I'm sorry. We don't know your name either. You were here when we got here before… never mind, we'll talk about that later. For now, let's get you out of here. Maybe with a little food and rest things will come back to you. Do you think you can walk?"

I almost cried when I realized they were taking me with them. I hadn't realized how terrified I was that, hearing that I had no idea who I was, they would just wash their hands of me and leave. A warning bell was ringing somewhere inside me. I knew I shouldn't just go with two total strangers but everything about them read safety to me. Unsure why, but willing to accept it, I thought about the question.

"I think so. Can you help me up?" My voice was still shaky and I sounded like a two-pack a day smoker (Did I smoke?) but at least it was audible. I waited as he moved behind me and slipped my left arm around his neck. As we finally made it to a standing position I knew I had been wrong. There was no time to tell him before the room spun wildly and I fell back into the black hole I had so recently awoken from.


	2. Chapter 2

Consciousness returned in stages. The first thing I was aware of was the softness beneath my head. That was followed by the comforting feeling of being cocooned. As the fog slowly lifted the details clicked together. I was in a bed. My bed? Was I at home? Had this all been some strange dream?

Unwilling to open my eyes just yet, afraid of shattering the peace I was feeling just lying there, I let my mind open to more sensations. The next thing I noticed was the voices. There were people talking nearby. Their voices were low, probably to keep from waking me, and it was difficult to make out the conversation. I could hear enough to know that my previous experience wasn't a dream after all. I recognized those voices even if I'd only heard them briefly before. Sam and Dean.

Curious, I strained to hear what they were saying. The hum of the room's air conditioner worked against me as I attempted to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"I don't know what to do either Sam. It's obvious she's important. They wouldn't have kept her alive if they didn't want something from her." Dean sounded frustrated. Something about that bothered me but I couldn't quite put my finger on why.

"That's exactly my point Dean. We should call Bobby. Maybe he would have some idea of why those demons would be holding a woman captive. I wish there was some way we could circulate her picture around without attracting unwanted attention. It might help to know just who she is."

I agreed completely with Sam on that one. I certainly would like to know who I was as well. Wait…did he say demons? I must have heard him wrong. There are no such thing as demons…are there? What the hell had I gotten myself mixed up with?

"Fine. Call Bobby. I'm gonna see if I can get a hold of Cas. Maybe he's heard something through the Angel Network that would give us a clue."

Ok, now I knew I must be hearing things…maybe the concussion was messing with my hearing. Demons and angels? For a moment I thought that maybe they were playing some crazy joke on me. Maybe they did know who I was and thought I was faking. That had to be it. This was just some stupid test to see how I would react.

I heard a chair slide back across the floor and then the opening and closing of a door. I slowly opened my eyes, hoping that I would not have a repeat of my earlier experiences. I was in a motel room. That must was obvious by the tacky décor and the way the whole set up screamed rental. Sam was gone. It must have been him I'd heard leaving. Dean sat alone at the small table in the kitchenette.

I watched as he took out a cell phone and placed it on the table in front of him. He'd said he was going to call someone but it looked as if he was reluctant to do so. There was a sadness in the way he stared at the phone that made me want to run over to him and comfort him. I fought the instinct as I watched him shake himself from whatever thoughts had been causing that sadness and press a button on the phone.

"Damn it. Cas, it's Dean. I don't know where you are but we could really use some help here. We're at the Midnight Motel in Sandsbury, North Dakota. We have…a situation here. When you get this could you please drop in?" He flipped the phone closed in a smooth practiced motion.

"Dean…" I thought it was about time to find out what exactly was going on here. He startled slightly at the sound of my voice. I couldn't blame him really, it still sounded horrible, I would have jumped if I'd heard me too.

"Sleeping Beauty. " He flashed me a smile. "I was starting to think I might have to kiss you to wake you up."

My heart fluttered for a moment at the mental image of those lips meeting mine. I forced myself to focus on the here and now. I really had to get whatever this was under control before I did something truly embarrassing.

"Sorry to disappoint you." I tried my best to return his smile but I must have done a poor job of it. He quickly stood up, reached over to the small mini-refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of water.

"Here. Take small sips until you're sure you can keep it down. " He sat on the edge of the bed as he handed me the bottle.

As the first few drops of water hit my parched mouth I had to fight to keep from gulping down the whole bottle. It was cool, but not ice cold, perfect for soothing the dryness without causing a headache. I could feel the coolness as it slid down my throat and into my empty stomach. I tensed for a moment, remembering the awkward moment of dry heaving I'd had earlier, until I was sure that the water was going to stay where it belonged.

"Thanks." I could already hear the difference in my voice. As the moisture soothed my dry vocal chords I was happy to hear that I no longer sounded like a frog. I guessed that I wasn't a smoker after all.

"How you feeling? Headache? Dizziness?" The concern had returned to his eyes as he waited to see if I was going to do something really embarrassing, like die.

I slowly turned my head from side to side, waiting to see if the nausea returned. "Emm… I think I'm ok. Slight headache but the room is staying still so there is that." It was then that my stomach decided to make its presence known with a loud growl.

"Well, in that case, maybe you would like to see if you can make it over to the table there. We've got some burgers or I think there is still some salad left in the 'fridge." He stood and made room for me to swing my legs over the side of the bed.

I noticed that I was still in the same clothing, if that's what it could be called, as I had been before. There wasn't much too the outfit but at least it covered all the right places. I was wearing what could be described as a pillow case with holes in it for my arms and head. It was seriously a fashion risk and I was sure that I wasn't enough of a fashionista to pull it off.

I noticed that my wrist was now in a plaster cast. I must have really been out of it to have had it set and casted without waking up. I could see the tangled mass of hair that was currently hanging over my shoulders and I became acutely aware of just what a mess I must look like.

"That would be great but…do you think I could wash up or something first?"

"No problem, the bathroom is right through there. If you need help just yell, I'll be right out here. Oh," he reached next to the bed and picked up a plastic shopping bag, "I'm not sure this stuff is the right size but it has to be better than what you're wearing now. We can get you something better once you feel up to going out." He handed me the bag and I took a quick peek inside.

I suddenly felt overwhelmed with gratitude for the thoughtfulness that these brothers had demonstrated. Not only had they brought me somewhere safe and took care of me, now it seemed, they had even gone out and found me some more normal clothing to change into. I could see the denim that had to be a pair of blue jeans and what looked like a cotton T-Shirt in the bag.

I felt a tear slide down my cheek as I crumpled the bag closed in my one good hand. Without thinking I stretched up on my tip toes and planted a quick kiss on his cheek. Immediately I could feel the rush of heat to my own face that had to indicate I was blushing.

"Thank you…really…I don't know how to…what to say…thank you…"

He looked slightly embarrassed at my emotional outburst but had the good grace not to make a big deal about it.

"It's nothing. Really. If you like the stuff then you can thank me. Sammy wanted to get something all girly but something told me you would be more comfortable in jeans. Thank Sam if they fit, I let him pick the sizes…you guys sure have strange ways of sizing clothes…" He flashed me that smile again and, again, I felt a slight flutter in my chest.

I turned to go into the bathroom, grateful to think that there would be a mirror and I would finally be able to see what I looked like. I don't mean how messed up I'd gotten, I mean…what I looked like. I could see that I had brown hair from the mess that was hanging over my shoulders but I had no idea what color my eyes were, what my face looked like… it was… disconcerting to say the least.

"Oh, hey…before you go…did you happen to remember anything…like say, your name?" I could tell he was trying to keep the question light but the concern was back in his eyes.

"Sorry. I wish I had." Again I felt the tears start to build behind my eyes. This sucked. I was starting to wonder if I would ever remember anything about myself.

"Don't worry. It'll come back. Give it some time. But..em..until it does… we can't just call you hey you. Is there a name you would like to use?" He had a point. There was no telling when my memory was going to return and it seemed like a good idea to have some name…

"Diana…yeah…that will do." I wasn't sure where the name came from but it seemed somehow… right.

"Diana it is. Go get cleaned up. I'll nuke you a burger when you're done. Oh, and Di… don't get the cast wet, ok?" I watched as he turned back to the kitchenette. It struck me again just how comfortable I seemed to be in his presence. That had to mean something, didn't it? I could almost feel the tickle of a memory at the back of my brain but it was gone before I could grab hold. Sighing to myself, I walked into the bathroom to confront myself for the first time.

**A/N: Before anyone panics... Yes...my name is Diana but, NO, this is NOT a self-insert fic. The name happens to be a coincidence. The character has that name for a very specific reason which will become clear in a later chapter. Hang in there, it will all make sense, I promise! ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

As I stepped into the small bathroom my curiosity turned to trepidation. Suddenly the thought of seeing myself in that mirror wasn't quite so much comforting as it was terrifying. I decided that it might be better to clean up before testing out the mirror. At least that way I wouldn't scare myself with my appearance…I hoped.

I quickly walked past the sink and mirror, averting my gaze to the floor, and switched on the hot water tap of the shower. Almost immediately the room began to fill with steam and I was thankful that soon I wouldn't have to avoid looking at the mirror, it would be too steamed over to see myself anyway. I stood for a moment stumped by the process of getting out of this ridiculous shift with my good hand (at least I thought I was right handed) in a cast. Then my eyes fell upon a shaving kit sitting on the counter next to the sink.

Opening the kit I was pleasantly surprised to find a straight razor. Had to be Dean's. Hmm… now what put that thought into my head? I shook off the thought as I flipped the razor open. Using the sharp blade I slit through the flimsy material of the gown and let it fall to the floor. I wasn't exactly upset at the thought of throwing it away. In fact, if I had my way, I'd burn the damn thing.

A few moments later the rest of the outfit, a pair of torn panties and matching bra, joined the material on the floor. I was about to step into the shower when I remembered Dean's warning. Removing the new clothing and placing it on the counter, I fashioned a make shift cover for my cast from the plastic shopping bag. It wasn't perfect but it would serve for now. Satisfied, I finally stepped into the hot spray of water and allowed myself to stop thinking for a few minutes and just enjoy the luxury of the hot water.

I allowed myself a few moments to revel in the soothing spray before awkwardly attempting to cleanse my skin of all remaining traces of the house I had been found in. I found it somewhat comforting, though I'm not really sure why, that the soap and shampoo I was using smelled so much like the man who had rescued me from that place. Closing my eyes as I worked the shampoo through my hair, I was able to clearly see those green eyes that had shown so much concern over my wellbeing and felt that pull of recognition once again. As before, when I tried to hold onto it, tried to put a memory with it, it slipped away as quickly as it had come.

With a sigh I rinsed the remaining soap and shampoo away and turned off the water. I couldn't stay in the shower forever. I had put it off long enough. It was time to look in that mirror and see who was looking back at me.

I flipped on the bathroom fan to disperse the steam as I carefully dried myself off. I wrapped my hair in a towel and walked over to the counter. I picked up the clothing that had been provided to me and began the process of getting myself dressed. No easy task with one hand and questionable fitting garments.

I was actually pretty surprised by how well the clothes fit. The jeans were a bit big and the T-Shirt could have been worn as a nightgown but all in all I thought I could pass for normal in the real world. I removed the towel from my hair and picked up the comb that was on the counter. If they hadn't minded my using their toiletries I was pretty sure that borrowing a comb wouldn't be a problem. It didn't take very long before I realized that combing through the mass of hair with my left hand was just slightly outside of my current skill set.

Giving up on the process for the moment I took a deep breath and stepped up to the mirror. It took a few seconds before I found the courage to raise my gaze from the drain in the sink to the mirror that I knew was in front of me. When I did, I was pleasantly surprised. The face I saw wasn't hideous. I wouldn't say it was gorgeous either but I didn't think I had to consider putting a bag over my head to finish off my new outfit.

The eyes that stared back at me from the mirror were a similar shade of green to Dean's. Again something about that struck a chord but I couldn't quite grasp the memory. The woman in the mirror had strong bone structure. Her nose had a slight bump where it appeared that maybe it had been broken and set in the past. Her skin was almost glowing from the brisk towel drying after the shower and would have looked healthy if not for the bruises that made a patchwork of her face.

I raised my hand to my face…touching just above my left eye where I could see a bruise had blossomed into lovely shades of purple. When I felt the twinge of pain that came from pressing that sore spot I had to admit that, yes, the woman I was looking at was actually me. I would have felt more relieved if I could say that I recognized her…that some aspect of the person I was seeing was even faintly familiar…but I couldn't. It was as if I was looking at a portrait of a stranger.

I sat down heavily on the side of the bathtub. If I didn't even recognize my own face then what chance was there that I was going to remember who I was? Shouldn't that be the most basic thing to feel a connection to? Shouldn't I have had some spark of memory just from looking into that mirror? The reality of my situation was beginning to sink in. I was alone. I had no memory. I had no identity. I was no one.

I felt myself trying to slip back into that black hole that had been such a safe hiding place and fought against it. I realized that at some point my teeth had started chattering and my knees were shaking. I took several deep breaths and worked to calm myself. I would figure this out. Sam and Dean would help me. They wouldn't have brought me back here if they weren't going to help me. I just had to have faith that this would all begin to make some sense…at some point.

I stood up, grabbed the comb, and walked to the door. Maybe I could get one of the brothers to help me comb through this hair. I'm sure they wouldn't want to go outside with me looking like the Bride of Frankenstein. Bride of… now how come I can remember that but I can't remember my own name? Frustrated by the thought I pulled the door open and stepped back into the bedroom.

All of my frustration drained away as I heard a sound coming from the kitchenette. It was like a melody played by a symphony orchestra…all soft notes and gentle currents. I was so distracted by the sound that it took me a moment to realize that there were words there. This wasn't music I was hearing…it was someone…or something…speaking.

"Di…hey…are you ok? What's the matter?" I was vaguely aware of Dean's question but I couldn't answer him.

In front of me was something I couldn't describe. He, my mind translated it as he, was standing next to Dean. I knew what I was seeing wasn't exactly…human…but trying to put a label on him wasn't something my brain could handle right that moment. An aura of warmth and light surrounded him; I could almost feel the warmth of the glow. When he turned his gaze to me I couldn't stop the gasp of amazement that I felt. It was as if someone had taken the stars from the night sky and placed them in his eyes. I felt inexplicably drawn to him…he was beauty and love personified.

I forced my eyes to Dean trying to tell if he could see this being that stood beside him or if this was some strange manifestation of my concussion. As my gaze shifted, I swore that I could see the downy softness of feathers arching out from behind this vision, from the corner of my eye. But when I looked back again there was nothing there. I shook my head and closed my eyes tightly. When I opened them again he was still there.

"What…" I wasn't even sure I could form the question.

Dean looked from me to the being that stood beside him and back again. The concern had returned to his eyes.

"Cas…what's going on?"

"Dean I believe that this girl can see me."

"Thanks Captain Obvious… Of course she sees you, it's not like you're invisible."

"No Dean… I mean she sees me…the real me. Isn't that right?" He canted his head slightly to the side as he turned the full weight of his gaze to me. I realized that something about that gaze made me happy…well…happy wasn't actually a strong enough word. In fact, my soul felt lighter, as if the weight of the terror I had been feeling just moments ago had been lifted.

"Ye..yes…who…what…are you?" I couldn't keep the awe from my voice.

His lips turned upwards in a small smile and my heart almost burst with joy at the thought that I had caused that smile.

"I am an Angel of the Lord."


	4. Chapter 4

I remembered hearing that earlier conversation between the brothers. They were discussing Angels…and Demons… If this vision that was currently standing in front of me was truly an Angel, and I was loathe to argue the point with him, then did that mean that Demons really existed too? My head was spinning with the implications. It must have been obvious because Dean quickly moved from his chair to my side, guiding me to one of the empty chairs at the table.

"OK. I know this is probably freaking you out a bit but.." He seemed at a loss for exactly what he could say to make this seem more normal.

"No… I mean… I guess it should be but… " I looked helplessly from him to the Angel and back again. How could I explain that this didn't seem strange at all? In fact, it was the first thing that had happened to me so far that actually seemed to fit. I was desperate to find some reason for this feeling of rightness that had come over me but every time I tried to put reason to it I came up with another blank wall.

"This is unusual Dean. I told you before that it was rare for a person to be able to see my true visage. " Cas had begun unconsciously pacing the small floor of the kitchenette.

"Does it mean something to you? Can you figure out who I am from that?" My hopes leapt sky high at the thought that someone might finally be able to give me a clue as to my own identity.

"No. I'm sorry. Not from that alone but…" He hesitated and I could feel my hopes drop yet again.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking Cas?" The Angel turned an inquisitive look to Dean.

"Dean. You know I am not aware of what you are thinking. You have requested that I not delve into your mind and I have chosen to honor that request."

Exasperation was evident on Dean's face as he nodded his head.

"That's exactly what I mean Cas. Do you think you can use your mojo to look in her mind and find out who she is?"

I wasn't sure what exactly he meant by mojo but the Angel seemed to understand perfectly as he turned his gaze back to me. I knew I should feel nervous at the thought of someone poking around inside my head but I had no fear whatsoever. I was absolutely positive that this being would not harm me. It would be completely against his nature to do so.

"I can try. If you let me Diana. It will not cause you any damage and the process is painless. I may be able to find out why you are unable to remember things if you allow me." He sounded so calm and reassuring that I found myself agreeing before I had even thought it over.

"Tell me what you need me to do."

"There is nothing you need to do. I will simply place my hand to your forehead and make the connection to your mind. I should know immediately if it works."

I took a deep breath and nodded my consent. I watched as he moved around the table to stand in front of me. He reached out his hand and, as his skin made contact with mine, I felt a slight tingle. I had only a second to think to myself how gentle his touch was before he withdrew his hand, frowning, and stepped back to Dean's side.

"Something is wrong." If it hadn't already been obvious that whatever he had attempted didn't work from the statement, it would have been very obvious from the confused expression on his face.

"What do you mean something is wrong? Didn't you get anything?" I couldn't believe this. Damn it. If an Angel couldn't help me then I was truly royally screwed.

"I'm not sure I can explain."

"Why don't you try Cas." I had almost forgotten that Sam was in the room and I silently thanked him for the encouraging tone as he prompted the Angel to go on.

"It's as if… let me think… the memories are there. I could feel them. But… they are not accessible. It is as if they have been placed in a box and sealed off from the rest of your mind. The box is locked and I do not possess the key. I'm sorry."

"Could this be because of my head injury?" I was hoping that there was some simple explanation that would be fixable. Maybe if the concussion was causing the problem then I would be able to access my memories once it had receded.

"No. An injury to the brain would leave a different…signature. There was purpose behind this manipulation. This box that holds your memories was created by someone. There is no question in my mind that it is not natural."

I was shocked. I had no reason to doubt what the Angel was telling me but I couldn't fathom why someone would want to lock away my memories. Had I done it? Was there something so disturbing in my past that I felt the need to lock it away even from myself?

"Cas, who could have done this? Could a Demon have messed with her head like this?" Again it was Dean who brought me back to reality. I hadn't even thought of the possibility of a Demon. The very thought of a Demon playing around inside my head brought on a new wave of nausea and I felt the room begin to tilt again.

"No Dean. Demons can take possession of a vessel. They can wall off the actual mind of the person they are possessing but they cannot lock away specific pieces of it in this manner. "

"Then who could?" My voice was edged with the panic that was once again beginning to rise and I fought to keep it under control. "Who has the ability to do this and why would someone want to? I mean…you are an Angel right? Aren't you powerful enough to break it?"

There was something unreadable in his expression as he thought about my question. He seemed to be considering his answer carefully. Let me tell you, when an Angel seems hesitant to tell you something… it's not a good feeling. What could be so bad that an Angel would be afraid to tell me?

"I can think of several things that could do this, none of them good. I believe that my brothers could manage it. Archangels have far more power than I do. I am sure my Father could, but I cannot come up with any scenario that would lead to that. "

Dean's face suddenly became calm. Too calm. Something about the look he was giving his brother made a cold chill run through me. Sam, in turn, seemed to have the ability to instantly read his brother's expression and know exactly what he was thinking. The sudden tension that came into his whole frame did nothing to ease my mind.

"He is an Archangel. And it would explain why they were holding her." The fact that they were having a conversation about me that made no sense to me was about to drive me insane. I felt like screaming but couldn't seem to find the breath to do so.

"Who? Who is an Archangel? Sam? What are you talking about?"

The room became very quiet. I could sense the three of them working through the options and trying to decide whether or not I was stable enough to let in on their big secret. My eyes went to Dean. He looked grim, and angry…I wasn't sure which frightened me more.

"Dean? This is my mind we're talking about here. I'm not that fragile, I won't break. Just tell me already!"

But it wasn't Dean who answered. Instead I hear that melodious voice once more and I couldn't believe what it was saying. That name coming from those lips seemed somehow… sacrilegious.

"Lucifer."


	5. Chapter 5

"Lucifer? As in THE Lucifer? The Devil? You guys are joking right? What would Lucifer want with me? " This just kept getting better and better. Since I had taken the leap and chosen to believe in Angels it wasn't too much of a stretch for me to believe in Lucifer.

"It's a long story Di, but yes, that Lucifer. And technically the whole Devil thing is just a story. I mean, he's an Angel. An Archangel to be exact." Dean seemed to get more exhausted with each word. I wondered what the history was between them.

"I know. Lucifer was the first Angel. He was cast out of Heaven for the Sin of Pride." After the words had escaped my mouth I felt it snap shut in shock. Did I just say that?

"You remember that? Does that mean other things are coming back?" I now had the full attention of the three men in the room with me as I thought over exactly how to answer that question.

"Yes…I mean, no. I wouldn't say I remember it. I just, I don't know… know it. It's not as if there is some special memory attached to the knowledge… it was just sort of there. I just knew it as soon as you said that he was an Angel. Damn… this isn't making any sense at all. I can't explain it better than that."

"Hmm…" It was as if a light had been turned on behind Dean's eyes. "I wonder what other knowledge is just sitting there waiting for the right trigger to set it off?"

Before I could answer we were all startled by a loud noise outside in the parking lot. The brothers exchanged a quick look, grabbed guns from places I hadn't even know they were hiding and ran to the door. I turned to ask Cas what was happening but he was gone. If that was some Angel trick it was going to take some getting used to.

Sam slid the curtains slightly to the side and peeked through the window while Dean pressed his eye to the peephole of the motel room's door. After a moment they exchanged some form of hand signal and Sam slid out the door quietly. Dean took a moment to watch and make sure he got out alright before turning back to me.

"Stay here. You should be safe here. Don't open the door to anyone." He grabbed a small vial of water from the counter. "Holy Water. I'm putting this outside the door. Before you let me or Sam back in you make sure you see us drink from that. If we refuse, barricade the door and call the number two speed dial on my cell. Tell Bobby who you are and he'll come." He tossed his phone to me as he followed his brother out into the night.

I quickly stepped to the door and slid the dead bolt to the locked position. I followed this up with the security latch. After having ensured the door was locked I stepped back and wondered what I should do next. Another loud noise rocked the night and I glanced back at the door. It seemed a bit silly to try to dead bolt out whatever it was that was out there. I mean, if Lucifer was out there, I was pretty sure a cheap motel lock wasn't going to be a huge deterrent.

Feeling helpless, and hating the feeling, I decided to search the room for some type of weapon. It stood to reason that if the boys were hiding weapons they would have more than just the two guns they had grabbed on their way out. After checking both duffel bags, under the beds, in the kitchenette cupboards and under the pillows I arranged the myriad of weapons I had located on the bed I had woke up in.

There was an assortment of knives, two more handguns, several more vials of what I assumed was more Holy Water and, I couldn't believe this one, a wooden stake. I considered my options carefully. A knife would allow someone to get much too close for my comfort. I might know some form of hand to hand self-defense but I wasn't sure if it would come back to me in time to save my life. I wasn't counting on it.

Deciding that the gun was my best option I was surprised to find that while I was considering the choices I had unconsciously taken apart the smaller of the handguns and it was now in several pieces on the bed. I stared at the pieces for a moment, wondering how angry the boys would be when they saw what I had done…if they came back…no when they came back. They were coming back.

As I stared at the different parts of the handgun my mind formed a picture of how they fit back together. It was almost like picturing a jigsaw puzzle in your mind while trying to put it together. Following the apparent blueprint in my head I slid the pieces together, one by one, until the gun was back in working condition. As I finished the last piece and verified the round in the chamber I heard a sound at the door.

I rushed to the peephole and took a quick look. It was Sam. His hair was a mess and his shirt looked torn. I almost slid the dead bolt open before I remembered the instructions Dean had left. Feeling slightly silly, but doing it anyway, I stepped closer to the door.

"Sam. On the ground in front of the door is a vial of water. Please take a sip."

For a second I thought he wasn't going to do it. Then a wry look of amusement came over his face and I watched him reach down, grab the vial and pop the cap off. He held it up to the hole in the door in a mock salute before drinking down half of the contents. When I didn't see anything happen, though to be honest I wasn't exactly sure what was supposed to happen, I unlocked the door.

"Should have known Dean would think of everything," he said as he stepped back into the room. "Everything ok here?"

"Emmm… yeah, I think so." I walked back towards the bed hoping to set the gun down with the rest of the weapons before he noticed that I had it in my hands. Unfortunately, he trailed behind me. He took one look at the bed and shook his head slowly.

He opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by the motel door bursting inwards. We both spun quickly towards the door. Before I realized what I was doing I had flipped the safety on the pistol and taken aim at the center of the door frame. A split second before I pulled the trigger I realized it was Dean standing in the doorway, he seemed to be frozen at the sight before him.

I took a second to glance quickly at Sam and noted that he too was aiming squarely at the door, ready to fire. He seemed taller and it took me a moment to realize that that was because I had dropped to one knee in a shooter's stance. The gun felt comfortable in my hand and I knew with certainty that if I had fired, I would not have missed.

"Dean. You really should knock before entering you know. Now, why don't you do us both a favor and pick up that vial of water on the ground outside the door there. You know the drill." My voice sounded tense but steady and I saw Sam glance over at me with an unreadable look on his face.

"I got this Di… why don't you put the gun down before someone gets hurt?" His own gun remained trained on his brother as he watched to see the affect the water had on him. I slowly lowered my weapon but left the safety disengaged. If there was a reaction, I wanted to be ready.

We both watched as Dean swigged down the remaining liquid in the vial. After a few seconds I saw Sam lowering his weapon beside me and released the breath I had been holding. I stood up slowly, unsure if my legs would hold me and re-engaged the safety on the gun. Carefully, I set it back on the bed with the other weapons before walking to the kitchenette and taking a seat in one of the empty chairs.

"So…what was that all about?" I was proud to hear that my racing heartbeat and shaking knees were not evident in my voice.

"Demons. And now that they know we're here we're gonna need to get out of Dodge. There were only two of them, probably a scouting party; they'll be back with reinforcements." He began grabbing items from around the room and tossing them into the duffel bags as he spoke.

"There is something I need to look into. Where can I find you?" The Angel's voice caused me to jump yet again. At some point he had reappeared at the foot of one of the beds. If this kept up I was going to die of a heart attack before anyone had to worry about Demons getting their hands on me.

"Could you please not do that? You just scared another ten years off my life." I couldn't help but smile when I saw what I could only describe as chagrin on his face.

"I am sorry. I forgot that you are not used to my methods of travel yet. I will try to be more careful." He turned to Dean, "Do you know where you are going?"

"Yeah, we'll head to Bobby's place. Should be safe enough there. You got a lead?" He looked hopefully at the Angel.

"I may. I am not sure yet." I wasn't completely sure I liked the look Cas was giving me. The mixture of curiosity and caution was disconcerting.

"K. Meet us there when you have something." Before he finished the last word the Angel had once again disappeared. Yeah, that was going to take some getting used to.

The boys finished packing in silence and I did my best to stay out of their way. When they were sure that everything was in place Dean opened the door and did a quick check before heading out to the Impala that was parked in front of the room.

"You handled that gun pretty well back there. Memory or another one of those 'I just knew how' situations?" I almost stumbled at Sam's question. I had been trying not to think too much about my sudden ability to break down and assemble hand guns but now, I thought about the question as I slipped into the back seat of the car. Again, I found no clear memory of learning how to do those things; the knowledge just seemed to be there.

I shrugged. "Maybe I'm one of you guys. You know. Maybe I learned how to use a gun to fight bad guys. What are you guys anyway?" I'd been dying to ask that question but couldn't seem to find a polite way until now.

"I guess you could say we're hunters. Only the things we hunt…hunt back." A shadow crossed over Dean's face as he replied.

"Hmm.. Hunters… yeah… maybe that's what I am. Wouldn't that explain why those Demons are after me?"

Sam thought about it for a moment. "You know… she may have a point. It would be a reason for the Demon attack. Maybe she found out something on a hunt that they don't want anyone knowing?" He looked at his brother for agreement.

"Could be. We'll have to see if Bobby recognizes her. He knows almost all of the hunters in these parts. If she is one, he'll have a line on it."

With that I felt the distinct rumble of the Impala's engine as Dean turned the key in the ignition. The more I thought about it, the more sense it made. If I was a hunter then I knew how to defend myself. The thought of not being quite so helpless was appealing. I liked the idea. It would also explain why all of this…craziness…seemed so…well, damn… normal to me.

"Yeah…" I mumbled, feeling the motion of the car rocking me back to sleep, "I'm a Hunter…"


	6. Chapter 6

I wasn't sure how long I'd been sleeping but dawn was breaking as the motion of the car coming to a stop shook me awake. Looking around as I exited the vehicle I began wondering exactly who this Bobby person was we were going to see and why this place was more safe than the hotel we had been staying in. From the state of the yard and surrounding land I was a bit skeptical. Judging by the scenery I now knew where old cars went to die.

The boys led the way to the door and knocked once. We all stood quietly waiting for someone to answer. I could feel my nerves begin to fray once again. The answer to all my questions could be waiting behind that door. If Bobby knew as many hunters as they seemed to believe than there was a good chance he would recognize me.

I wasn't sure what I'd been expecting but the man who opened the door certainly wasn't it. I guess, seeing how young the brothers were, I'd just assumed that Bobby would be of similar age. Instead I was greeted by a man old enough to be their (my?) father. In his faded blue jeans, flannel button down shirt (over an old t-shirt that was so faded I couldn't make out the writing on the front of it) and worn baseball cap he looked pretty far from threatening.

"You boys made good time. I thought you weren't coming till this afternoon. Get in here and close the door before you attract unwanted attention." The voice was slightly gruff and held just a hint of country twang. I might have been put off by his manner if I hadn't seen something in the way he looked at Sam and Dean. It was obvious that there was a connection there. These boys meant something to him and anyone who had seen that look would know it.

"Yeah, surprise visit at the hotel. The room was getting too crowded so we decided to get a jump start. Everything set up downstairs?" Dean's eyes scanned the room and his expression held something close to approval. I tried to look around and see what he was seeing but all I could see was a house that was about as cluttered inside as it had been outside.

"Yeah. Made sure it was ready as soon as you hung up. I know how you two idgets attract trouble so better safe than sorry." Finally, he turned his gaze on me. I felt self-conscious as he looked me up and down, taking in my injuries.

"So, this is her?" He waited for the boys to make introductions.

"Bobby Singer meet Diana. Di, this is our very good friend Bobby. He's a little rough around the edges but he grows on you." Sam's smile at his lighthearted barb towards his friend spoke volumes. I hoped I'd get the time to find out more about their relationship. But, at the moment I was more interested in finding out more about me.

"Very nice to meet you Bobby. Unless of course, we've met before, in which case… emm.. how you been, how's the family, could you tell me my real name, please?" I tried for the same lighthearted tone that Sam had used but it fell a bit flat.

"Is she joking?" There was confusion on the man's face as he looked from me to the boys. This didn't bode well for my identity crisis and I felt my hopes dashed yet again.

"Not really. Long story short? She doesn't remember who she is but she's got some skills that made us think maybe she was a local hunter. You don't recognize her?"

"Sorry, never seen her before. What made you think she was a hunter?" The conversation continued around me as Bobby ushered us into the dining room. I had pretty much stopped listening after the "never seen her" part. Another hope dashed.

I took a seat at the large dining room table and tried to put on a less disappointed face. These boys were doing everything they could to keep me safe and find out who I was. It wouldn't do to make them feel bad that this hadn't been the answer that we were all hoping for. Shaking my head to clear my thoughts I realized that the conversation had stopped. Everyone was looking at me expectantly.

"Oh… sorry… I must have zoned out there. What was that?"

Dean nodded sympathetically, "It's been a long day Bobby. Maybe this should wait till we've all gotten a little rest."

"No, really, I'm fine. What was it you wanted?" I'd gotten some sleep in the car and it was starting to feel like that's all I was good for. If they had an idea for figuring this mess out I'd rather try it now then later.

"I was just thinkin' that we could do a little experiment. See if we can trigger any more 'memories' of yours. That is, if you think you're up for it. I mean, just because I don't recognize you doesn't necessarily mean you aren't a hunter. There are areas of the country that I don't have the best connections in."

I refused to let myself become hopeful again. I'd had about enough disappointment for one day… hell, for one lifetime.

"Let's do it. You may be onto something. Maybe if we can trigger some more memories we can get some answers." I turned to the elder hunter, "What's the plan?"

"Well…let's head downstairs. I have a few ideas."

I followed Bobby and the boys down a set of wooden stairs into a dimly lit basement. I was a bit surprised as we passed what looked like a steel door. Since everyone kept walking I made a mental note to ask about it later. As we turned the corner we entered what I assumed was a homemade target range. On a table by the wall were more weapons than I could have imagined one person having in their house. Yeah, whatever it was these guys hunted… it was definitely more dangerous than wild game.

Bobby walked over to the table and picked up a small caliber hand gun. He seemed to weigh it in his hands for a moment before walking back to us and offering the pistol to me. Trying not to appear nervous I took the gun and automatically checked to see if the safety was on. Apparently, that was the right thing to do as Sam flipped a quick nod and grin at his brother at my actions.

"Don't worry about the noise, the basement is sound proofed. Why don't you just see how you feel about taking a few shots at that target over there." Bobby pointed to a bull's-eye target that was against the back wall.

I took a step forward and watched the three men step behind me, out of the line of fire. Raising the pistol felt natural. I could feel a sense of calm come over me as I flipped the safety off. Taking aim I let off three rounds. Each hit perfectly in a cluster, dead center of the target.

"Hmm… interesting. Here, try this." Bobby swapped the gun in my hands for a knife. I turned it over in my hands a few times, getting used to the weight of it. Feeling a bit self-conscious I looked to Dean for reassurance. He flashed me that heart stopping smile of his and nodded.

"Go ahead. What's the worst that happens? You miss? Just try not to let go till you are actually heading toward the target. I'd hate to have to stitch Sammy up if you release too soon."

I heard Sam try to suppress a snort of laughter and took a deep breath. I flipped the knife over, taking the point of the blade in my hand. Slowly I reached back and, in a smooth flick of my arm, released the knife in a slow arc toward the target. Again I surprised everyone in the room, including myself, when it stuck perfectly in the center of the target.

I turned to see what Bobby might offer me next and jumped when I heard a familiar voice from behind me.

"Not surprising. Although she may be a bit more comfortable with a bow and arrow."

I wasn't sure when the Angel had returned and the fact that he could do so without my notice slightly unnerved me. But, as his words sunk in, I felt a slight flutter in my heart. He knew. He knew who I was. I was finally going to get some answers.


	7. Chapter 7

I was so focused on the thought of finally getting some answers that it took me a moment to register that the Angel wasn't alone. Standing slightly behind him was another… well… Angel. I had to assume that was what he was. He had the same feel as Castiel and yet he was different as well. His aura wasn't as warm somehow. And yet, there was a feeling of almost joy resonating from him.

"Cas… You found some information?" Dean turned to look at the Castiel as he waited for the answer to his question. I watched as his face went from a hopeful smile to something else… something darker. The way he was looking at the new Angel concerned me. I hoped he would never have reason to look at me that way.

"Gabriel." One word. That's all it took for me to hear everything I needed to know. In that one word I could feel the anger and fear, the danger and the warning that all seemed to be mixed together somehow in the hunter at the appearance of this Gabriel.

"Hiya boys. Miss me?" There was a cockiness to the new arrival's tone that matched perfectly with the quick smirk that passed over his face. There was a definite history between them. Dean took an ominous step forward. I wasn't sure exactly what he thought he was going to do to an Angel but, whatever it was, it wasn't going to be good.

"You son of a b-"

"Dean." Castiel stepped between the two, forcing Dean to stop while simultaneously blocking his view of Gabriel. "This isn't the time Dean. You wanted answers and Gabriel is the only one who can give them to you."

The room was deadly silent. I let my eyes flick quickly around to see what reaction this display was getting from Sam and Bobby. Bobby stood quietly. The pistol he had taken back from me was in his hand and the tension in his frame was palpable.

Sam, on the other hand, looked aggravated. He placed a hand on his brother's shoulder, whether to stop him or reassure him that he had backup I wasn't quite sure. Either way it was enough to take the bite off of the anger that seemed to be consuming Dean.

"I told you this wasn't a good idea little brother. The boys and I have… well… history. I was willing to give this a shot for you but it's obvious they don't want me playing in their sandbox."

The thought of his leaving without telling me who I was ate at my heart. I hated to see Dean so agitated and knew that Gabriel leaving would put an end to that but… I had to know.

"Please. Gabriel? Don't leave. Dean," I said turning to the eldest brother, "if he can help me… I don't know what happened between you but, please… can't you put it aside just for awhile. I have to know…" I could feel the tears building up in my eyes and fought to keep them from overflowing.

Taking a deep breath, Dean forcibly relaxed his stance. "Diana… I know you want answers but this isn't the way to get them. Believe me. You don't want Gabriel doing you any favors. He is so not the guy you want to be in debt to."

"Diana?" Gabriel's eyebrow went up at the use of the name we had decided to use. "Don't worry about it. This one is on the house." He took a step towards me, looking deeply into my eyes. I held my breath in anticipation. I wasn't sure what to expect and I didn't really care. I would do just about anything at this point if it got me the answers I needed.

After a moment he tilted his head slightly, a look I could only describe as wonderment coming over his face. "You really don't know, do you?" Unable to speak I shook my head in reply. "May I?" He raised his hand and reached out towards my forehead as Castiel had earlier. I nodded and closed my eyes. I felt his touch but nothing more. When he took his hand away I opened my eyes again, disappointed.

"It didn't work for you either did it?" My frustration weighed heavily on each word. "You couldn't find out who I am either."

"On the contrary. I wasn't trying to find out who you are." Again the slightly wicked grin played across his lips. "I already know that answer. I was only trying to figure out why you don't know."

Dean took another step towards Gabriel, obviously tired of the game and willing to try getting his answers through physical contact. Again Castiel stepped between them.

"Brother. Enough. You are purposefully baiting him and I cannot let you do that. Tell them what they want to know."

I held my breath and looked expectantly at Gabriel. I could see the mischief in his eyes as he debated whether or not to continue his taunts. Finally he sighed, "Cas… you really need to learn to relax a bit. Have some fun. What good is spending so much time with these humans if you can't learn to enjoy the finer things in life? It's called savoring the moment. You can't blame me for wanting to enjoy this… the first time the Winchester boys actually need little old me for something, can you?"

"Gabriel." I was beginning to find it interesting how much these men could put into one single word. I had heard Gabriel call Castiel his "little brother" but at the moment it certainly felt as if the roles were reversed.

"Fine, fine…" He turned back to me. "Although I'm still not exactly sure how or why you are here. Or, for that matter, why you don't know…" He paused taking in the cast on my wrist. "And that… is wholly unnecessary…" He snapped his fingers and the cast disappeared. I flexed my wrist slightly, waiting for the pain that I knew was coming. When the expected pain didn't resurface I looked back up at him, confused.

"Like I said. Not necessary. " He smiled at me and, this time, I couldn't help but return it.

"Tell me. Who am I?"

"Well, to be honest, we haven't been formally introduced although I have spent a few nights with your brother and the boys. Interesting that you should be using that name… Artemis, I was under the impression that you weren't fond of it."

My head spun as I tried to process what I was hearing. I turned to Sam and Dean, hoping for some explanation but found them staring back at me. Sam's face held a new respect, one I wasn't sure I had earned. But Dean… I could feel something in me break at the look of mistrust that had crept into his eyes. The person who had saved me, who had taken care of me and made me feel safe… the one person in that room that I would never want to hurt… now looked at me as if I was the monster that had come knocking on the door last night.

I didn't know how I was going to make that look go away but I was sure of one thing… I would do everything I could to earn that trust back again.


End file.
